


Talk About Awkward

by LadyYueh



Series: On The House [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/gifts).



> This is just self-indulgent. It reads like the beginning of a rom-com. Not that I wouldn't watch the hell out of that if Dean and Cas were starring.

Dean groans and throws out a hand only to find empty space and cold sheets.

He ignores the pang of disappointment at that. The sex last night had been intense and Dean had entertained the thought of slow, sleepy morning sex before he had to go to work. Any other time, having missed the awkward morning after would have been great, but his dick is aching for attention from Cas, last night's one night stand.

Dean takes a moment to savor his memories before moving to hop into the shower to take care of himself and get ready to go into work.

\----

"Long night?" Sam asks as Dean almost bounces into the office with a shit-eating grin on his face and a coffee in hand.

"Best kind of long, Sammy," Dean leers.

Sam makes his 'ew-do-not-want' bitch-face and flounces to his office. "Remember, you have the guy transferring from the New York branch coming in today!"

Dean swears. He'd forgotten all about that. "He's here!?"

"Yes, Dean. Not everyone is late to work because of sex."

"And those poor bastards don't know what they're missing!" Dean shouts as he upped the pace to his office.

He opens the door, a 'good morning' ready on his lips, before he chokes on the words at the sight of the man in his office.

Dean is not stupid. And he indulges in denial rarely.

"This," he begins slowly, "is going to be very awkward."

Cas's wide-eyed blue stare says he agreed.


End file.
